three in wonderland
by msbelli
Summary: Dianna throws a halloween party and invites her friends, including Lea and Mark. oneshot. smut.


**hey hey :)**

**thanks for this Halloween prompt, whoever posted it. you guys posted many ideas and I really tried to put everything into the story. That was the reason why it took so long because I don't want to disappoint you...**

**oh, and some of you mentioned that the story is on tumblr and if anyone could send me the link either here or on twitter ( salchelegron) it would be awesome because I'm curious and wanna know what it's about.**

**anyways, I really hope you guys like it. Feel free to review/fav/follow.**

**and, I don't own anything but I think you already know that by now ;)**

* * *

><p>Dianna stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself and sighing a little. No doubt, she looked stunning in her catwoman costume, the latex tight and smoothing her body.<p>

It was the day of her Halloween party. She has invited all of her friends from the Glee cast, everyone accepted... except Lea.

She missed her friendship with the tiny brunette. Of course, she wasn't a regular on Glee anymore and had a lot of other projects going on but the friends had always managed to met at least once a month.

The blonde sighed a little to herself and put on her cat ears and mask which made her hazel eyes even shine more. She made her way downstairs, preparing the last things for her party. She was excited to see everyone, hoping they could have a good time like they always had back in the old days.

Her thoughts were cut off by the door bell and the knocks, Dianna heading to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hey Ook!" Mark smiled at her, Dianna looking at him and smirking a little at his batman costume. She had expected something like that and it looked ridiculously good on him, the dark and tight latex enhancing his muscles and the mask made him look like a stranger everyone wanted to spend the night with. The blonde hugged Mark tightly and felt amazing in his arms. It was good to see her old dear friend again.

Their hug was interrupted by shouts from the car which was parking beside hers. The other Glee cast members were just in time and her other friends came a little while later too.

* * *

><p>"Ookie.." Mark grabbed the blonde's hand and walked her to a quiet corner of her kitchen. By the way he looked at her she could tell that he had many drinks and was slightly drunk. She had some of her special Halloween drinks with extra alcohol too but she was sure she didn't look as awful as Mark did. Dianna giggled a little at her thoughts and Mark nudged her shoulders gently.<p>

"What's so funny blondie?!" Mark leaned in close, their noses almost touching, Dianna just giggled into his face. He was adorable when he was drunk and she had to admit that his muscles looked hot in that costume.

Mark looked into the blonde's hazel eyes and grabbed her hips gently, pulling her even closer than they already were. He loved her catwoman costume, her curves looked perfect and her boobs and ass were just amazing. Normally, the he guy wasn't into blondes but Dianna looked gorgeous and special and he couldn't stop wondering if she wore underwear.

The man risked a glance at the blonde's breast and by her errected hard nipples he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, his hand slowly sliding up and cupping one of her breasts, Dianna giggling softly.

"What are you doing?" Mark ignored her question, squeezing her breast gently and trying his hardest to play with her pouting nipple through the latex, Dianna whimpering a little.

"I don't wanna interrupt you.." A familiar voice cleared their throat a little, Dianna turning and seeing her favorite brunette, Miss Lea Michele, in a body moulding batgirl costume.

"LEA!" Dianna squealed and ran into the brunette's arms, Lea wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"Surprise! I really missed you" Lea whispered and smelled Dianna's perfume. It was still the same old perfume which Dianna used when they were working together on Glee and the brunette loved it.

"Ladies time." Mark sighed and made his way out of the kitchen slowly, he was slightly frustrated that Lea had interrupted them when they were in such a hot and intense moment but it wasn't obviously meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Mark" Lea walked to the guy who was sitting on the couch admiring his beer. Mark looked up at her, the blood rushing through his veins faster as he saw how hot her striking costume looked on her.<p>

"I'm sorry for earlier. I should have waited until you guys were finished. It's just..." The brunette sighed loudly and Mark looked at the brunette, raising his eyebrow, curious what she was going to say.

"It's just that I can't stand seeing Di with someone else..." She looked down on the floor and mumbled. "with someone else than me."

Mark's jaw dropped. Has Lea just told him that she liked Dianna?

"Wait.." His eyes were fixed on the brunette. "You like her?"

Lea nodded slightly and Mark took a sip of his drink, mumbling into the bottle. "Welcome to the club"

The brunette's eyes grew wide. "Woaahh. You You like her too?!"

The guy just shrugged. "Kind of. But neither of us is going to get her. So we just should forget her and enjoy this night." Lea offered her friend a small smile and got up to get another drink.

* * *

><p>"Holy Fuck" Lea moaned as Mark pressed her against to door. They were in one of Dianna's bedroom but no one of them how exactly they got there. They were both depressed that they couldn't have Dianna so they got even more drunk and ended up here.<p>

Mark kissed the brunette's neck and sucked on it gently, Lea tilting her head, giving her friend better access. The guy tugged a little at Lea's cape, trying to get her costume off as fast as he could, the brunette doing the same with Mark's clothes.

"Your body is amazing" Lea whispered as she ran her hands over Mark's upper body, feeling his abs through his costume, Mark pressing his body against hers, Lea groaning loudly, feeling his bulge at her most sensitive part.

"Damn I need you" Mark moaned against the brunette's neck and ripped off her costume easily, his eyes flashing over her body, smirking and grabbing the firm flesh of her breasts gently.

* * *

><p>Dianna looked around her house nervously, looking for her best two friends. There was hardly anyone left and she hoped that she hadn't missed them leaving. She liked them way too much for not saying goodbye.<p>

The blonde walked upstairs slowly, looking at the bathroom for them and also at her bedroom. The last room in this etage was her guest bedroom and she hoped she would find them there.

Dianna opened the door slowly and was greeted by moans, looking over to the bed she saw what she had feared the most. Lea was on top of Mark, riding him with all she had and the guy was holding her hips and sucking the brunette's breasts hard.

Jealousy rushed through the blonde's body but she wasn't sure if she was jealous because Lea did Mark or because Mark did Lea. All she felt was jealousy and she wanted to shout at them, wanted to slap them for fucking each others brain out.

The blonde knocked on the open door loudly and cleared her throat. "What's going on here?!" Mark and Lea turned their heads to the blonde, both of them blushing deeply, Dianna scowling at them.

"Uh, I.." Lea stuttered, not sure what she was actually doing here and how she should explain it to her friend, Dianna shaking her head. "Just finish whatever you're doing and leave my house." She was clearly hurt, Mark sighed a little and bit his lip a little. "Why don't you join us?" He blurted out, he has always dreamed about a threesome and his friends were perfect for it.

Lea slapped the guy's chest hard and frowned. "Do you know what you're talking about?! It's already awkward we ended here. Don't make it worse."

Dianna folded her arms, thinking about the idea. She has always wondered what her friends would be like in bed and honestly, she was also a little turned on by seeing Mark and Lea like that. Maybe it was also the alcohol's fault which made her say the next words.

"I'm in." The blonde shrugged, Lea staring at her mouth opened.

"Do you know what you're saying, lady?" The brunette couldn't believe that Dianna had agreed to such a stupid idea, it wasn't like she wasn't into it, no, she loved the idea but she didn't expect her favorite lady to be into that.

Mark smirked at the girls, not wanting to waste any time and carefully pulled Lea off his cock, getting up and pushing Dianna on the bed, the blonde giggling softly.

Lea leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against the blonde's, Dianna kissing her friend back and letting her tongue expose her mouth. Dianna slid her hand down the brunette's body to her center, rubbing it gently, Lea moaning loudly into the blonde's mouth and Mark watching with his eyes wide.

Mark slowly pulled Dianna's catsuit off, smirking at her pouting nipples and taking one of them into his mouth, sucking hard on it. Dianna immediatly let go of Lea and watched the guy, throwing her head back and letting out a quiet moan.

"Get on your hands and knees" Mark mumbled against the blonde's breasts. "I wanna finish inside you"

Dianna looked at the guy with her eyes dark, filled with lust and quickly kneeled on the bed, directing Lea to lie beneath her, the brunette doing what she was told to.

The brunette layed on the bed, Dianna leaning over her and kissing the brunette's lady parts softly. Mark watched for a moment before he got up and stood behind the blonde, admiring her pussy before pushing his cock deep inside her, Dianna moaning against the hot wet of Lea.

Dianna licked through the brunette's folds, flicking her tongue over her clit, Lea moaning loudly and arching her back, the blonde grabbing her hips and pushing her tongue inside, moving it inside of Lea.

Mark held Dianna's hips tightly, thrusting in as hard and as fast as he could, feeling himself and Dianna who was moaning against Lea getting close. The blonde gripped her friend's hips, moaning loudly and flew over the edge as Mark brought his hand around to rub her clit.

The guy quickly pulled out and spread his cum over the blonde's ass, not wanting to get her pregnant, Dianna groaning a little and fucking Lea faster with her tongue. She felt that her friend was close and started rubbing her clit, the brunette grabbing the sheets hard and reaching her orgasm, screaming the blonde's name.

Dianna pulled away proudly and smirked at the brunette. "Good girl"

Mark laughed a little. "More like good girls.." He smirked and grabbed his batman costume, putting it on quickly, grabbing a tissue and wiping away his cum, the girls getting up and dressed too.

Dianna was the first to walk downstairs, Lea and Mark following her, neither of them would tell her how they felt about the blonde.


End file.
